


(Don't Wanna Be Lonely) Just Wanna Be Yours

by SereneCalamity



Series: And All Our Pieces Fall...Right Into Place [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Draco Malfoy, But like ... Good emotional, Communication, Daddy Kink, Draco in panties, Emotional Sex, Harry just really lets Draco know how pretty he thinks he is, Insecure Draco Malfoy, M/M, Panties, Praise Kink, Top Harry, almost?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: It's late when Draco knocks on Harry's door, and he's a little drunk.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: And All Our Pieces Fall...Right Into Place [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670377
Comments: 40
Kudos: 708





	(Don't Wanna Be Lonely) Just Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one on and off for a while so if it seems a bit disjointed then...That's why. I'm sorry! I haven't edited it yet, I will come back and do that later, as per usual, but until then, I hope you enjoy the jumbled, soft, self-indulgent mess that this is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which comes from the song Save Me by BTS.

Draco Malfoy exhaled heavily and forced himself to rap his knuckles quickly against the apartment door before he lost his nerve.

Then he waited.

He could hear music playing inside—not obnoxiously loud so that the neighbours would be bothered, but just loud enough that Draco could hear because he was paying attention, so it was probably a little loud inside the apartment and maybe Harry Potter was dancing around a bit and—

The door opened, and then Harry was actually standing there, in grey sweatpants and a baggy blue shirt, glasses on rather than his contacts which probably meant he was watching TV, and his hair was all messy and shoved at weird angles.

"Draco?" Harry's voice was a little confused, but it was still kind and even and that made Draco's eyes sting. "Are you okay?"

"Can I—" Draco swallowed hard, looking to the side and rubbing a hand over the arm of his silk blouse, noticing the music was a lot softer now. "Can I come in?" He asked softly.

Harry pursed his lips together and for a split second, Draco though that he was going to say no, but then he was stepping aside and jerking his head backwards.

"Sure thing," he said quietly.

Draco let out a shaky breath as he stepped into the apartment, eyes flicking from side to side as Harry closed the door behind him and then lead the way across the open lounge, over to the kitchen.

"I wasn't that hungry, so I was just having a smoothie for dinner," Harry shrugged. "You want one?"

Draco looked a the array of ingredients that were laid out on the counter and part of him wanted to smile and shake his head at how different their versions of a _smoothie_ were—Draco's were filled with coconut water, avocado, pine nuts, protein powder, spinach, almond milk, and sometimes there were dried cranberries when he was feeling extra generous toward himself, whereas Harry had a bag of mixed berries, honey, ice cream, full cream milk, yoghurt and some M&M's on the bench next to the smoothie maker.

It looked like an incredibly indulgent dessert, and there was no way Draco could deny himself one if it was being offered.

"Thank you," Draco said softly as he followed Harry into the kitchen area, his toes curling into the bottom of his Chelsea boots, trying to ground himself as he pressed his fingernails into the palms of his hands.

"Take a seat," Harry nodded at the barstools on the other side of the breakfast bar as he moved to take another smoothie glass out of the cupboard, Draco watching his fingers closely, the veins in his hands flexing, the gorgeous ink on the back of his hand shading and sculpting the image of a lily, a tattoo dedicated to his mother. "Is there anything here that you don't like?" He asked as he turned back around and Draco tried not to look as though he had been _staring_ , although he felt as though he was always staring when he was around Harry.

"Um...No," he shook his head, and then let out another shuddery breath that he hoped was quiet, but when his eyes lifted, his gaze met Harry's.

His breath caught in his throat, and he wondered if Harry was going to call him out, ask to know why he was at his apartment for the first time by himself in _forever_ —in the _whole time_ they had known each other—but Harry seemed to decide against it and started filling the smoothie machine.

Harry only had one ring on tonight, the silver one on his pinky with a greenish-blue stone, which was a change from the usual, since he always seemed to have enough silver on his hands to weigh down a small horse.

The smoothie machine was loud, and Draco flinched when it started even though he had been expecting it, but once he was done, Harry still softly apologized, even though it wasn't _his_ fault, and it wasn't as though he was intruding on someones evening.

"Here you go," Harry murmured as he pushed one of the smoothie glasses across the bench toward Draco, and then started putting things away and cleaning up before he touched his own glass.

Draco sipped from the glass delicately, and then had to contain his moan of approval.

It was fruity and a little sweet and exactly what he needed right now.

And as soon as he thought that, he was reminded of why he was here, and what had happened the last time he and Harry had been alone together, and his heart started thundering and his bottom lip quivered and he had to put down the smoothie glass, his hand feeling a little a shaky as he dropped it back to his lap, twisting the gold family heirloom ring around his middle finger.

"Come on," Harry prompted him, and when Draco looked up, he saw that everything had been cleared away and the bench had been wiped down, and Harry was holding his own drink in his hand, the other arm outstretched toward Draco, indicating that he get up. So Draco did, on shaky legs, picking his glass back up and hoping that he didn't shake too much and drop it, and Harry ushered him into the lounge. "Did you want to watch something on TV?" Harry asked as they sat down on his couch, which was old and sunken in and so ridiculously comfortable, with a bunch of cushions that had different sayings sewn into them.

"Are...Are these some of Luna's?" Draco asked haltingly as he ran his finger along the seam of one of the black pillows with neon green writing stating, ' _We All Float Down Here...And There...And Over There_ '.

"Yeah," Harry nodded as he picked up the remote from the chipped coffee table that had some tidily stacked piles of magazines and papers and some pens and pencils balanced on top, and Draco wanted to go through the papers because it kind of looked like they were sketches, but he forced himself not to snoop. "Most of my cushions are, Gin is always bringing them over."

Draco nodded and tried not to think about how unfair it was that Harry had such a close relationship with his ex-girlfriend, even though Ginny Weasley was great and treated his cousin like a goddess on earth.

Quiet settled between them for a few moments, the only reason there wasn't any silence was because there was still music playing, which was coming from the TV, some music channel on, and Draco sipped at his smoothie, even though he was so nervous that he couldn't taste the smoothie anymore.

"What are you doing here, Dray?" Harry asked softly and Draco's whole body tensed up, and he instantly felt pressure behind his eyes, staring resolutely down at the pink concoction in his smoothie glass so that Harry wouldn't see that his eyes were starting to blur a little from tears as he felt the sting of rejection that he knew was going to come.

It was his fault.

He'd been the one to fuck things up to begin with.

He'd been the one to let Harry slip through his fingers when he finally had a chance.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Draco trailed off and swallowed hard, fingers tightening around his glass, pressing in through the condensation. "I just—" he cut off again, and then there was movement and Harry was a bit closer on the couch, reaching out to take the smoothie glass from him and rest both of them on the coffee table and then put his hand gently on Draco's lower back.

"Take your time," he said softly and Draco just felt something break up inside him, hot and painful and right over his heart.

"I-I'm sorry that I fucked things up w-with us," Draco stammered out. "I-I'm sorry I just d-disappeared." Harry's body stilled next to him and Draco felt even _worse_. "I'm sorry," he actually felt tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes, getting ready to spill over, and his head was _pounding_ , and he _shouldn't_ have come here.

 _Why_ did he come here?

He'd had a chance with Harry, he'd been lucky enough to _finally_ have a chance, and he'd blown it, and then he just showed up a month later and expected Harry to comfort him and let him call him daddy and take care of him?

" _Hey_ ," Harry's voice was suddenly smooth and soothing like a salve, and his hand was moving up and down Draco's back, warm through the Balenciaga blazer and the silk shirt that he was wearing underneath. "Take a few breaths, it's okay, it's okay," Harry whispered and his voice was just so deep and nice and it made him feel even _worse_ , and the tears spilled over, down his cheek, and he was absently glad that Pansy Parkinson had always insisted that he wore waterproof eyeliner and mascara or else he was going to have hideous tracks down his cheeks. "No, no," Harry sounded upset and then he was moving again, kneeling in front of Draco and Draco blinked, pulling back, hands coming up to try and cover his face but Harry was stopping him. "No, baby, stop that," he said, taking Draco's hands in his own, rubbing them in his calloused palms, and circling his thumb against the back of Draco's hand.

Harry didn't say anything else, just kept holding Draco's smaller, more delicate hands in his bigger ones, rubbing them together, keeping them warm, kneeling in front of him and making a soft humming noise at the back of his throat.

Absently, Draco realized that the music on the TV had stopped at some point.

The tears stopped falling slowly and he took in a shaky breath, lifting his chin slowly so that he could peek at Harry through his fringe, and Harry's eyes were already on him, soft and non-confrontational, and one of his hands left Draco's, reaching up to brush his hair back from his forehead, fingertips calming and Draco could feel the tension beginning to bleed out of his shoulders.

"What happened tonight, sweetheart?" Harry asked softly, fingertips sliding down gently his cheek before cupping his jaw. "What's going on in your head?"

Harry just _knew what to say_.

And he had called him _baby_ and _sweetheart_ and it was instantly making him feel better, like he could just tell Harry everything and he would tell him that it was all okay.

"Someone...Kissed me tonight—just before I came here," Draco blurted out, and Harry stilled for a moment, before his thumb started rubbing against the back of Draco's hand again and his fingertips on Draco's cheeks softly brushed his jaw.

"Did you want them to kiss you?" Harry asked gently.

"I— _no_ ," Draco's voice shook slightly. "Well, yes—I just—" he broke off, breathing out and dropping his eyes before groaning and pulling one of his hands away from Harry's so that he could rub his fist at his teary eye. " _Fuck_."

" _Hey_ ," Harry's voice was firm, steady, _kind_. He didn't sound mad, and Draco opened his eyes that he hadn't realized he had closed. "It's okay. Whatever you're feeling, it's okay. Just take a breath, and talk when you're ready, yeah?" Draco blinked at him because there was something in his voice and his eyes that managed to make his mind slow down again. "Did you want something to smoke?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What?" Draco's nose wrinkled.

"Did you want some weed? Or a shot? Maybe that'll be better than a smoothie," he gave Draco his crooked smile and the horrible knots in Draco's stomach relaxed a little.

"Yeah...Uh—I've kinda—I've already had some shots," Draco face dropped slightly, but he found that when Harry was looking at him in the way he was, and the fact he was still holding his face and his hand and hadn't pulled back even though Draco had admitted that he had been kissed just before he had come over. "Um, I don't think I want anything more to drink, but yeah, let's have something to smoke."

"Come on, then," Harry pushed himself off the ground and held out a hand to Draco. Draco hesitated, but then reached out and took Harry's hand, delicate fingers being gripped firmly in Harry's strong hand. They left their barely touched smoothie's on the table as Harry lead Draco around the back of the couch and toward the back of his apartment, where Draco had only been a couple of times when he needed to use the bathroom. "Did you want to borrow a shirt?" Harry asked as he looked over his shoulders and his eyes glanced down over the navy blue silk shirt with little blue polka dots, the pussy bow not hanging quite as prettily as it had been before. "Not that I have any issue with what you're wearing now," there was a small curve to the left corner of Harry's mouth that made Draco's body flush under his clothes. "But another shirt might be more comfortable."

Plus it would mean he was wearing something of Harry's, so Draco was on board.

"Yeah, thanks," he mumbled and Harry nodded, tugging Draco's hand to the side, to a door that was generally partially shut that Draco hadn't ever actually looked inside, and then he let go of Draco's hand and pushed open the door, flipping on the light.

Harry's room was pretty...Normal.

There was a double bed made in the corner of the room and there were dark curtains, but they weren't black, maybe a navy colour, a painting hanging on the wall that was a mix of black and grey and then bright purple mediums, two sets of drawers, and there was a desk in the corner of the room with lots of papers and both reading writing books, with pens and pencils spilling all over the place, probably the most untidy spot in the room, but there was still obviously some order to it, and there was a little weed plant in the corner in a ceramic pot that was painted garish shades of yellow and blue and purple.

"Teddy," Harry grinned as he realized where Draco was staring. "He's going through a painting phase at the moment." Teddy Lupin was the Harry's godson, almost four years old, and Draco didn't even want to _think_ about the little boy because he'd seen the interaction between him and Harry, and he'd seen pictures of them together, and he'd heard Harry gush adoringly about him, and it honestly just made Draco's heart melt, _every. Single. Time._ "Here," Harry handed him over a few things. "Get changed in here, I'll roll us some joints, okay?"

And then Harry was leaving, shutting the door behind him, so that Draco had privacy to change, and he swallowed hard as he looked down at what he had been handed.

There was a black knitted jersey with a few holes in it, artfully so, and an oversized black shirt with pink lettering on the front reading _YUNGBLUD_ , and Draco's stomach tightened because he wondered if Harry had brought it at the Leeds concert that they'd all gone to last year.

He was still wearing the tight leather pants that Pansy Parkinson had chosen out for him that night, but wearing the sleeping shirt and jersey made him feel instantly more comfortable, especially...Especially since it smelt like the cologne that Harry used and just faintly like the apple shampoo that he used and a bit like weed.

Draco hung his blouse over the back of the chair that was tucked at Harry's desk, and he was about to leave when he noticed a picture that was pinned to the clipboard behind the desk, with ripped off concert ticket and movie stubs and some other pictures.

It was one of Harry, Hermione, Pansy and Draco, and it had been taken about four months ago when they had gone bowling, and they had all been in the ugly striped shoes, and Luna had taken the photo and insisted that the shoes be in the photos, so they had all been trying to balance against each other and stick their feet in the ear but Draco had been laughing so much he kept overbalancing, and Luna had snapped a couple of photos, one of them with Harry reaching out and gripping Draco's elbow to help him balance on one leg with both of their other in the ear and their ugly shoes showing and Draco was full on _laughing_ in Harry's face, and Harry was smiling at him and...Draco had been embarrassed about twenty seconds after this photo and pulled away from Harry, because he was still sweaty from playing and his breath probably smelt bad from the bowling alley nachos and he might have spat over Harry's face because he had been laughing _so hard_ , but...Seeing the picture stuck to Harry's clipboard made something flutter in Draco's stomach.

"You ready?" Harry's voice was a little muffled on the other side of the door, jolting Draco forward, and he opened the door quickly. Harry was standing a little further down the hallway and Harry tipped his head to the side. "Come on," he gave Draco a smile and Draco almost tripped over his boots to quickly walk over to him. He was a bit confused as to why they were opening the bathroom door together, and then Harry was shoving up the large window inside. "I'm trying to stop smoking inside so much," Harry explained with a sheepish grin. "Is that okay?" He was already climbing out the window, hitching himself up to the waist-height windowsill.

"Y-yeah—yeah!" Draco couldn't help but grin, stumbling forward a bit as Harry shuffled out onto the fire escape outside and reached a hand back inside to help Draco out as well.

"I'll just shut it most the way so that the heat doesn't get out," Harry said as he slid the window down until it was only cracked open, and then they sat down on the wooden fire escape stairs, five storeys above the ground. "Here you go," Harry said, holding out one joint to Draco, gripping another one between two fingers before propping it between his lips, and then he pulled out a lighter from his pocket, a neon pink one that had a black and white sticker that read _Wake Up, Suck A Dick_ , that made Draco smile.

Harry lit the end of Draco's joint first, then his own, and then pulled a water bottle out of his hoodie pocket that it had been half shoved in, resting it between them, before they sat in quiet to smoke.

There was music playing in one of the apartments nearby, something by Khalid, and Draco felt warmer in Harry's knitted jersey than he had been in his blazer and sitting next to him on the fire escape in the autumn breeze than he had felt sitting in the back of a cab, almost shaking with how nervous he was as he had been driven from uptown where the party was to Harry's apartment building.

"So," Harry said, and his voice wasn't heavy, and Draco didn't feel trapped even though he knew what was coming. "Are you okay, Draco?" He didn't like that so much, he preferred when Harry had been calling him baby, or sweetheart, but he knew Harry had just been calming him down before. "What's going on?"

"That's a...Big question," Draco huffed out a laugh as he blew out a cloud of smoke and Harry smiled with him, but didn't say anything, leaving it up to Draco to fill the space between them when he was ready. Draco took a steadying breath, fiddling with the joint and tapping off the ash from the end. "I'm sorry I ran out," Draco began, and his words came out a little more squeaky than he intended, and he plucked the lighter from where Harry had rested it on the step between them so that he could get another lungful of smoke, because he _really_ needed the high that was hitting him. "That morning. That first time— _only_ time."

"I know what you mean, Dray," Harry assured him softly and Draco nodded curtly before lighting the joint and taking in a deep breath, handing it back to Harry so he could relight his own.

"I got scared, you know?" Draco said quickly, through puffs of smoke escaping the corners of his mouth, and he resolutely stared ahead, at the apartment building opposite Harry's that had a fading poster of the Marvel movie that came out last year, edges all frayed and peeling and dirt streaking it. "I wanted it so bad and I just—" he hissed through his teeth and dug his manicured nails into his knees. "And I was just scared that I was going to fuck things up, because I just—I'm _scared_ , alright?" Draco swallowed hard, and he felt tears stinging at his eyes. "I was at this party tonight, Pansy said that I needed to stop wallowing," he wrinkled his nose, even though he knew that his best friend had only meant to make him feel better. "And there was this guy, and I was dancing, and—" Draco's eyes squeezed shut for a moment and then cut away quickly, looking down at his boots, his bottom lip pouting out a little at the smudge of dirt on one of his Chelsea boots. His voice was low and brittle, the bitterness turned inward. "I was just feeling _sorry_ for myself, it was _stupid_. My boss is away and I've been in charge for the past month, and it's _hard_ , and I-I just feel _overwhelmed_ all the time, and I just—what happened between us the other week had been on my mind _every single time I closed my eyes_ —" Draco's cheeks burned scarlet at the admission, but he kept going. "I just wanted to feel happy and good, and it really didn't," his voice was barely audible, teeth clenched. "And...And so I came here, because, uh, _you_ , were the last place where I felt... _Good_ , I guess."

It sounded selfish.

And stupid.

His lips were dry, the gloss almost completely dried, from the wind and now the smoke, and his tongue darted out to wet them and he swallowed hard.

 _He_ was selfish and stupid.

"Draco, I'm never going to turn you away," Harry said softly, but firmly. "You're always welcome here, I hope you know that after all this time." Draco's eyes darted to the side, and Harry had fully turned so that he was looking at Draco, and Draco's eyes quickly looking forward again. "We've..." Harry hesitated and Draco's body stilled, his fingers tightening around the filter of the joint. "We're friends, you know?" Harry's voice was a lower, and Draco didn't miss the wince on Harry's face, but the words sunk in.

It felt as though cold water had been dumped over Draco's head and was sinking through the warmth of the jersey and the shirt and his pants and his shoes and his socks and his skin was cold and—

"Draco," Harry was suddenly holding his hand, the one between their bodies. "Breathe."

Draco did.

Smoking helped, it was why he had started smoking in the first place and was why he still picked up the habit when he was particularly stressed, because it forced him to breathe deep, hold, and then exhale slowly, even though he wasn't really thinking about it.

Something his teenage self had adopted to help himself cope without even realizing until therapy years later.

He finished the jointed and snubbed it out on the step.

"So..." Draco was here, he might as well get everything out. He had already said enough, he might as well just get everything out there, the things that had been hanging between them for the past two weeks, the worries that had literally been keeping him up at night. "We're just friends?" His voice sounded a little broken, and it definitely gave away how much he was hanging on for the answer.

Harry still held his hand, even as he looked for the words, fingers gripping his own.

"Do you _want_ us to be more?" Harry asked after a moment. Draco blinked as he turned his head to look at Harry, but the brunette wasn't looking at him, he was looking ahead and his eyebrows were furrowed. "Because...I mean, what happened that night between us...What we shared—you said you were scared. What were you scared of?" There was something there that Harry had cut himself off saying and Draco wanted to know but Harry wasn't looking back at him, so he knew that it was his turn to speak again.

"I wanted it for a long time, what happened that night," it was hard to get the words out, but Harry's fingers got tighter around his. "I wanted it _so bad_. And...It was perfect, you know?" He looked out of the corner of his eye at Harry and he saw Harry duck his head and smile at his knees. The weight on his chest felt just a little lighter in that moment. "Everything that happened between us was perfect, and I've never—I've never felt as good as I did a-and with _you_ is what I've wanted for a really long time and I just...I didn't want to mess anything up," his cheeks were flaming as he laid everything out. "I was scared that if we talked in the morning it was going to be this one night stand for you and it was all going to be over and...I kind of just thought if I left before you woke up I could pretend it was this perfect, untouched night..." he trailed off, because he knew that it sounded kind of stupid, and the _whole thing_ made him feel immature and a bit small, and not in the best way, so he just fell quiet. "Yeah."

"Okay," Harry said softly, as he breathed out his last mouthful of smoke and snubbed out his own joint before turning to Draco, and Draco forced himself to look at Harry, at least partially, holding his breath as he waited for whatever it was that the other man had to say. "So...You're saying you want something more? Yeah?"

"I—uh," Draco swallowed. "... _Yeah_."

"And you promise you're going to be here in the morning when I wake up? You're not going to run away again?" Harry wasn't smiling, even though his tone was calming, and his eyes were serious.

"I promise," Draco murmured, and it was his turn to squeeze Harry's hand. "I _promise_. I won't leave again. I won't—I—"

He was cut off by Harry's lips pressing his, the hand that wasn't holding his was coming up and cupping his jaw gently, fingertips pressing against his cheek.

It was soft, and slow, and Draco's head almost immediately felt fuzzy and he felt his body melt forward as Harry's fingers spread out, across his cheek, and then began to push gently through his blonde hair, moving around to cup the back of his head to tilt it to the side and Draco just let himself be moved carefully.

He felt Harry's tongue touch to his bottom lip and his own lips parted but Harry didn't push inside straight away, he took his time, tasting the corners of Draco's mouth and the blonde could feel himself beginning to shake, his toes curling in his boots and his heart beginning to thud.

"Dray? I need to tell you something first," Harry whispered, and he pulled back, which made Draco's stomach drop at first, but he didn't pull away very far as well, the tip of his nose still bumping against Draco's. "I've liked you for a _really, really long time_ ," he breathed and Draco's eyes flew open in surprise. "You have _no idea_ ," Harry carried on quickly, his eyes closed and his fingers tightening in Draco's hair as though he was scared that Draco was going to pull away. "It's just you always seemed really—shy? Or sometimes just _mad_ at me? Like—I couldn't really understand—"

"No, I—" Draco _did_ pull away, but it was so he could huff out a laugh and shake his head, and he was still gripping Harry's hand on the step between them. Harry's eyes opened wide in surprise. "I _was_ shy, I just—I've had the biggest thing for you for so long, and I just—I didn't want to mess things up, because when me and Pansy found you and Hermione and Ron and Luna and Ginny—it was _amazing_ , and we _love_ you guys so much and I never want to mess anything up and—"

Draco cut himself off.

He was rambling and the thing was; he could kiss Harry.

So he did.

Harry seemed slightly caught off guard but he caught up quickly, and he returned the pressure and Draco sighed into his mouth.

But there was one last thing.

"Um..." Draco chewed down on his bottom lip, eyes lowered, eyelashes fluttering as he stared down at Harry's shiny mouth, just wanting to get all of this over with so that they could fall into bed together. "Can I—can I call you d-daddy?" He stammered a little, but he was proud of himself for getting the question out, and he lifted his eyes to meet Harry's.

Maybe he shouldn't have, because Harry's eyes were suddenly so dark that Draco was instantly hard in his pants.

"Yeah, baby," Harry breathed out, and the hand through Draco's hair, curved around the back of his head. "You can call me daddy." Draco whimpered and Harry's grip was almost bone-crushing on his hand. "But, baby...I don't share. Can't stand the thought of your pretty mouth on someone elses." Draco was already nodding his head rapidly before Harry had finished talking. "Yeah, baby?"

"Just wanna be yours, daddy," Draco mumbled, the words coming out so easily it was like breathing and Harry made a noise in this throat that had Draco's cock twitching.

"And I'm yours, baby, okay? Just me and you," Harry whispered, and Draco liked that, liked that Harry was just as genuine, was promising him that same exclusivity. "Let's go inside—come on."

Harry didn't let go of Draco's hand as he jerked the window back up and then almost fell inside, tugging Draco in after them, and when Draco was on his feet, before Harry had pulled the window back down, he shoved his Draco against the wall and was kissing him again, crowding him up beside the sink and mirror, and Draco's breath felt as though it had been completely shoved out of his lungs, in _the best possible way_.

"When you left, baby," Harry huffed against his lips as he nipped at his bottom lip. " _Fuck_ , I was so pissed. I was going to camp out in your apartment all day until you came back," he broke off, to nose at Draco's cheek before his lips were skimming Draco's jaw and Draco shivered, one of his hands gripping at Harry's shoulder. "But I thought that maybe it was just a one off thing for you—" he sucked at the skin underneath Draco's ear and Draco's back arched, his breathing stuttering. "And I didn't want to crowd you, so I left." Draco really wished he hadn't left. He wished that by the time Pansy had convinced him to go back to his apartment, Harry was still naked and tangled in his sheets like he had been when Draco had snuck out like a coward. "But I'm so glad you're here. I'm so glad, baby," Harry's head pulled back so he could look Draco in the eye and they were both breathing hard, their lips red and their iris' blown and Harry shook his head minutely. "My room. Bed."

" _Yeah_."

Harry didn't bother turning off the lights in the lounge and the kitchen, he didn't go back out to clean up after the smoothies, he just pulled Draco into his room and closed the door behind them and flicked on the lamp beside his bed.

"I told you the next time we were doing this, it was going to be with the light on," Harry words were quiet as he moved to sit on the bed so that he could look up at Draco and purposefully take in a deep breath. Draco stared down at him with wide eyes, his heart thundering in his chest, and seeing Harry take in a few breaths and close his eyes for a moment, as though he needed to calm himself down, it made him feel better. It made everything _so real_. "How far do you want to go, baby?" Harry asked softly, and both his hands moved, running up and down Draco's hands outside the leather pants which made Draco's skin break out in goosebumps underneath the material. "What do you need from me, baby?"

_Baby._

_Babybabybaby._

Hearing the term of endearment made Draco's head swim.

"Want you to take care of me, daddy," Draco's breathing hitched as one of Harry's fingers began to stroked up the inside seam of his pants, getting closer and closer to the lap of his pants. "Want— _oh_!" He gasped as Harry's fingers pressed down firmly over where Draco's cock was hard and pressing against his zipper, which was prominent and straining again the confines of his pants.

"Sit on my lap, baby," Harry whispered, and Draco stumbled forward the half step so that he could lift one of his knees and rest it on the bed beside Harry's hip, and Harry's hands gripped his hips firmly, holding him carefully, taking his weight and lifting him up until he was straddling Harry's lap and then sitting down and—

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Draco whimpered as he felt Harry's own cock press against his through their pants.

As he _felt_ how turned on Harry was _by him._

"Gonna let me take care of you?" Harry whispered in his ear and Draco shivered again, almost violently and he heard a low laugh from Harry, the light puffs of air against the curve of his neck, more goosebumps breaking out. "Gonna be good for me, baby?"

"Y- _yes_ , daddy, s- _so good_ ," Draco managed to say, even though his mouth was literally watering and he just wanted to bite Harry's neck and suck or maybe put his mouth to better use somewhere else.

"Same as last time, okay, baby?" Harry murmured, nosing just under his ear. "You tell me if there's anything you don't like?" Draco stuttered out an affirmative sound. "We're going to need a safe word later on, but you don't need to think about that right now." Draco's eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the idea of _safe word_ , because he knew what that meant and it was exactly what he wanted, but it wasn't something he had ever trusted someone with before. He would with Harry. _God_ , he would with Harry. "How far do you wanna go tonight?" His fingers were playing with the hem of the jersey, pushing it up around Draco's waist, because Draco could feel the warmth from his fingers even closer to his skin, only separated by the thin material of the shirt he was wearing, rather than through the knitted material now. "We'll do as much or as little as you want, whatever you want, love," Harry pulled back, hands moving to rest back on his hips which...Draco appreciated because he knew that Harry had asked him a question and he _couldn't think_ when Harry's hands were on him, but...He also really wanted Harry's hands _directly_ against his skin.

"I...I want you..." Draco licked his lips quickly, eyelashes flickering under the mascarra applied, and he wondered if Harry was looking at the glitter applied at the corners of his eyelids, given how close they were. It wasn't a lot, but he'd felt pretty going out tonight, and he was _so glad_ that Harry had gotten to see him. That _he'd_ gotten see Harry tonight. "I want you to fuck me. _Please_."

Harry's expression was _everything_.

His mouth dropped, his pupils almost completely overtaking the blue, and he looked _hungry_.

For Draco.

He wanted _Draco_.

Maybe as bad as Draco wanted him.

It sounded like it.

" _Please fuck me, daddy_ ," Draco whined, brave from the weed and the way Harry was looking at him.

" _Fuck_ ," Harry hissed out before he was lunging forward and they were kissing, Harry's hands burning over Draco's body. They felt as though they were never moving, squeezing his hips, groping his ass, pulling his hair, scratching his thighs, and his _hips_ just kept on moving, rolling up, against Draco's body, in this fluid way that Draco had practically drooled over _countless_ times when they were all out clubbing. "I'm so glad I get you again, baby," Harry breathed into his mouth before he was grabbing Draco around the waist and twisting them around, manhandling him easily up the bed, and Draco gasped as he was tossed against the duvet covers, a breathy smile spreading as he let his eyes close and just lay back to take in the moment. "So glad you're going to let daddy take care of you?"

" _Oh_ ," Draco's body jerked at that, nerve in his jaw jumping and white noise filling his ears for a split second at the whispered words.

He _loved_ hearing Harry refer to himself as that, it made his entire brain just short circuit for one blissful second.

"Yeah?" It sounded as though there was a tint of amusement to Harry's voice, but Draco knew that it would have been in the best possible way, and so Draco didn't open his eyes, he just enjoyed the fuzzy mindset that was slowly washing over him. "You're going to let me take care of you?" Draco knew he must have been smiling _so wide_ , because his cheeks were hurting a little, but he didn't _care_ , and he nodded silently. "So perfect, baby," Harry murmured, and suddenly Draco felt his breath over his cheeks before he nuzzled his nose against Draco's, and Draco's eyes tried to open, tried to lift so he could see how close Harry was to his face, but then Harry was pressing gentle, chaste kisses against Draco's mouth, his chin, his jaw, and his head just felt s _o pleasantly empty of everything but pleasure_ , that he let his eyelids fall back down. "Such a pretty baby..." Harry was pressing the words into Draco's neck, tugging the jersey down so that the hollow of his throat and his collarbones were exposed and then he was sucking at the bared skin, sucking marks against the pale skin and Draco couldn't help the way he was wiggling and bucking underneath Harry. "My pretty baby, right?" Harry licked at his collarbone before his teeth were pressing against the bone.

"Yes, _daddy_ ," Draco squeaked out, hips jutting up against Harry's, desperately seeking friction. " _Yours_."

"That's right, baby," Harry's messy brown hair was tickling Draco's neck and his ear as he nuzzled his face into the curve of Draco's neck. "Mine."

Harry undressed Draco slowly, _lovingly_ , in a way that made his heart ache in his chest, starting by shuffling all the way down the bed to where Draco's feet were still in his boots, and pausing at the fluffy pink and blue socks that were hidden underneath—he paused and smiled fondly before leaning down and kissing the tips of Draco's toes over the fluffy socks and Draco couldn't help but giggle and wiggle his toes a little in response, eyes opening just a little to make out the fuzzy shape of Harry crouched between his legs before they fell shut again—and then Harry started to undo the button and zipper of his jeans and Draco's eyes snapped open as he remembered what was underneath.

Harry saw what was underneath at the same moment Draco's eyes opened.

"Oh, _baby_ ," he whistled through his teeth as he spread open the front of Draco's jeans, not asking Draco yet to lift his hips and ass so that he could properly take off the jeans just yet, appreciating the tiny scrap of blush-pink silk that he could see through the teeth of the zipper. "These are gorgeous."

"T-thank you," Draco managed to get out, his cheeks so red that it felt as though his face was on fire. Harry traced one of his fingers along the front of the silk, eyebrows furrowed, breathing hard and Draco couldn't help but close his eyes again. " _Daddy_."

"Did you wear these wanting some boy to see you in them, baby?" Harry asked, voice dark and low, and it made Draco shiver. "You wear these for the boy that kissed you?"

He sounded _jealous_.

He sounded almost _pissed_.

Draco liked it, he could _feel_ a blurt of precome at the words.

"N- _no_ ," Draco tried to shake his head, tried to open his eyes, tried to look at Harry, but everything was _a lot_. "I just—I just—" his breathing was coming out hard and he curled his fingers into the covers beneath him, and he bit down hard on his lower lip before he managed to get the words out, under his breath. " _Ijustwantedtofeelpretty_."

Harry paused, and Draco's cheeks _flamed_ , and then Harry was _smothering_ him, collapsing over him, mouth crushing down against his, nose smushed against his, and Draco cried out at the pressure almost directly against his cock, only kept apart now by the flimsy, silky material of his panties.

"You're _always_ pretty, Draco," Harry ground out as he pulled back, his own cheeks flushed, eyes glinting, the low light of the lamp making them glow as he stared down at Draco as though he was the most gorgeous person on the planet. "Please, don't _ever_ think you're not pretty," there was an earnestness in Harry's voice that made Draco squirm. "I promise..." he was pushing back, thick fingers dragging, blunt nails scratching, until he was resting between Draco's thighs again and was pulling at the waistband of his pants. "I promise I'll always do my best to make you feel pretty..." Unlike before, when Draco couldn't _open_ his eyes, he couldn't close them now—he couldn't take them off Harry between his legs as he shuffled back a little to pull his pants off, glad for the heater in the hallway that was spilling heat into the bedroom as well as the hallway. "I think you're _so_ pretty— _so pretty_ —I always want to look at you. Always want to kiss you," Harry threw Draco's pants on the ground, and then finally took off his socks, stroking his fingers under the arch of Draco's feet, pressing his thumbs in briefly and making Draco moan and twitch. "Always want to touch you. Always—god, you _drive me crazy_ , Draco, you have _no idea_."

"I d-didn't—" Draco wasn't even sure he was hearing everything properly. Every word coming from Harry was making him feel as though he was ascending further and further into the clouds. "I didn't know t-that...You felt the same way."

He still remembered things that Harry had said to him from their first time together.

He didn't remember everything, it got a little hazy in some places, but he remembered Harry talking about how he had wanted to look after Draco, and how he'd wanted to touch him before, but had always just been waiting, but part of Draco had just let himself think of that as pillow talk, even when he got himself off to it in the nights that followed.

He had clearly been wrong.

He also remembered Harry telling him that he was pretty, even then, even before Draco had needed to verbalize what he wanted.

"Baby," Harry leaned forward to briefly bury his face in Draco's stomach and squeeze at his hips before he was pushing up the sweater but pulling down the shirt underneath. "You have _no idea_. I've... _Fuck_ —you've got _no_ idea," he sounded strained and Draco tried to help, he tried to lifted himself up onto his elbows so that Harry could take off his jersey easier, but his whole body just wasn't working, everything felt as though it was both lighter and heavier at the same time and signals that his brain was trying to send to his limbs were being interrupted by the cotton wool that was filling his veins. "You're just...So _beautiful_ that you—you're almost _untouchable_ , baby," Harry sounded reverent as he peeled the jersey over Draco's head, careful as he went, one hand cupping the back of his head and lifting it off the pillow, taking his time with Draco's arms before he was laying on the bed in just the pink panties and the black, oversized shirt with the pink writing splashed across the front. "You have no idea how much 'Mione and Ron have heard me talk about you, how bad I just wanted to make you feel better when you looked sad after getting off a call with your bitch of a boss or your asshole father, how bad I just wanted to kiss you when _I knew_ you were looking at me but you would go all red when I looked back at you and would pretend that you were looking somewhere else, but—I get that now, right?" Draco swallowed so hard his throat clicked as Harry lifted his chin with a gentle finger underneath. "I get you?"

The words were all quiet and hushed, like secrets just between them, and Draco _couldn't stop shaking_.

" _Yes_ ," he mumbled and he wasn't even naked yet, Harry hadn't even taken off any of _his_ clothes, and he already felt overwhelmed with emotions, tears spilling out the corners of his eyes. " _Yes, daddy._ "

He could still feel Harry over him, but he wasn't sure exactly what was happening, closing his eyes and just letting him choose what they were doing next, trusting him to take the lead because it was honestly a miracle that he had even been able to reply at all.

Harry didn't try and take off his panties, he left them on, but Draco felt them being pulled to the side and fingers slipping underneath them, brushing between his cheeks, and heat was just curling so tightly around his stomach that it felt as though he was only seconds away from an orgasm, like an inexperienced teenager.

The first press of Harry's finger inside him had Draco's eyes jolting open and moaning loudly at the stretch.

"That feel good, baby?" Harry whispered, and he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the inside of Draco's thigh. "Your hole is so tight around my finger." Draco whimpered at that. "Don't know how my cock's supposed to fit in there, baby...Too tight, pretty baby," Harry kissed his thigh again, as his thick finger buried deep inside Draco, the single digit making him gasp. "Going to feel fucking perfect around me, just like I always knew you would."

Draco _loved_ it.

Harry pressed in another finger, and honestly, two of his thick fingers felt equivalent to _three_ of Draco's slim fingers inside himself, and he shuddered, eyes rolling back as Harry began to move, sliding the fingers back and forth, in and out, twisting and scissoring them.

" _Daddy_ ," he breathed.

"Yeah, darling?" Harry sounded just as breathless. "Does that feel good?" It didn't sound as though he required a reply, which was good, because his fingers started moving faster and Draco's eyes rolled back, unable to stop the way his hips began to roll down to meet Harry's fingers. "Oh, baby..." Harry made a disapproving clucking noise at the back of his throat and Draco's eyes opened hazily to meet Harry's. "I didn't say you could move, did I?"

It's heated embarrassment that flushes Draco's cheeks now, knowing how needily he had been moving his hips, and he loved the way the shame made the lust feel even more potent.

"No, daddy," he mumbled.

"That's right, baby," Harry kissed the other inner thigh, and then pressed the two fingers firmly back inside Draco, making him keen and want to arch his back off the bed. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll tell you when you can move...I'll be inside you soon, okay?" There were colours bursting behind Draco's eyelids and he could _hear_ himself panting, it sounded almost thunderous in his ears, the only other sound reaching him was Harry's voice and the lewd, squelching sounds that came from how wet he was from the lube. "I'm going to fuck you in your pretty panties, okay, baby?"

" _Yes_ —yes, _please_ ," Draco nodded his head rapidly, and he could feel drool beginning to gather in the corners of his lips, mouth open and eyes lolled back.

Harry's fingers pulled out of him and Draco whined, forcing his eyes open again, and he saw Harry picking up the lube again—the lube that Draco hadn't even realized that Harry had grabbed—and poured it over his fingers, and then the tips of his fingers were pressing back at Draco's hole, gentle but persistent, and it was more than two, and his toes curled as he realized that Harry was beginning to work _three_ fingers into him.

There were more tears, beginning to spill out the corners of Draco's eyes, and Harry pressed a soft kiss to Draco's inner thigh before his fingers pressed inside Draco's tight heat, not pausing, just slowly working them inside and stretching Draco as he went, and Draco's chest fluttered and clenched.

" _H-Harry_ ," Draco breathed out as he felt the knuckles of Harry's fingers press against his ass, indicating that he had buried three fingers inside his ass, but suddenly, they weren't twisting anymore, and then Harry was leaning forward and biting down _hard_ at Draco's inner thigh, over the place where he had just placed a kiss just a few seconds ago. " _Ah_!" Draco cried out, his eyes snapping open again, reacting to the pain, although Harry didn't miss the way Draco's cock twitched at the bite.

"Not Harry," Harry's voice was low, and it made heat twist in the pit of Draco's stomach.

"Daddy," he corrected himself, his own voice quiet, waiting for Harry's acknowledgment, and when Harry's smile spread back across his face, eyes sparkling from the light in the lamp, and his whole body just relaxed back into the duvet cover and pillows underneath him. He realized that the tension that had tightened in his shoulders wasn't anything like what was usually there, it wasn't the panicked anxiety that he got so often when he was at work, or at a big event with his parents, or just facing off against his father across the dinner table that he used to have to sit at growing up. It hadn't been completely overwhelming, just a slight jolt, and Harry's smile and the clear happiness and arousal on his face instantly soothed it away. "Daddy," he repeated again softly, more to himself, but when he focused his eyes back on Harry, crouched between his legs, he felt even softer, fuzzier, floatier, because _daddy_ looked so happy with him.

"Be good for me, pretty boy, and settle back," Harry said softly and Draco's eyelids fluttered before he took in a deep breath and just relaxed, letting Harry take back over completely.

It was something else, giving over control to someone that he trusted completely, and he'd only properly experienced it one other time, and that had been with Harry as well.

Harry nuzzled at his stomach, pushing up the hem of the borrowed shirt and exposing his pale stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly button and making Draco huff out a giggle before mouthing at the bone of his hip.

Draco's stomach swooped and clenched as Harry's tongue came out and flicked over his tattoo, the ink that Harry had stained there himself, and he tried to relax, to settle, just like Harry had said, but it was fucking _hard_.

"It's okay, baby," Harry seemed to know as Draco's eyes shifted behind his eyelids, his voice soothing and low. His hands were calloused but then they were sweeping further up underneath the fabric of Harry's shirt that Draco was wearing, fingertips brushing against his nipples and Draco felt something in his brain short circuit, breath catching in his throat. "That's it," Harry whispered, pushing the shirt up further, and Draco's bones felt heavier in his body as he let Harry manhandle him, lifting him up off the mattress, his arms and his head, taking off the shirt and tossing it away so that Draco was left in just his panties, and his eyes were still closed, so he didn't see Harry's expression, but he could _feel_ it. "Dray. _Sweetheart_..." Harry's voice sounded breathy and it made Draco's cheeks heat. He could feel Harry moving slightly, the mattress dipping on either side of him but he didn't want to open his eyes, leaving everything up to Harry, and then he felt Harry's cup his cheek, a finger touching his bottom lip and then warm breath blowing gently over his chin. "You are _so_. _Beautiful_ ," Harry told him, before he was moving away again.

Draco didn't even feel it as the new tear welled, it was only when it escaped from the corner of his eye and fell that he realized it was there.

He just felt overwhelmed in the best way, his cheeks hot and tears behind his eyelids and his fingers were curling and unfurling into the duvet cover underneath him, and he let out a gasp as the third finger was slipped inside, the pinch making his spine twinge slightly, but then Harry leaned forward and his mouth was enveloping the head of Draco's cock.

" _Oh_!" Draco cried out, back snapping into an arch and his eyes opened wide even though his vision was completely whited out. " _Daddy_!" Draco gasped, and Harry hummed in response, the noise content and the sensation _incredible_. Draco's breathing came out shakily and his hips jerked upwards before Harry's big, sure hands were pressing down firmly on both sides of his body, guiding him back down against the mattress. "Da- _daddy_ ," he whimpered, hips still try to buck upwards as Harry's fingers spread open inside him and his tongue worked over the head of his cock, wet and a little sloppy.

"You're doing so good for me, baby, you're such a good boy," Harry whispered, his voice husky as he pulled off Draco's cock, Draco clenching and whining at the words of praise. "Do you think you're ready for me now?"

" _Yeah_ ," Draco whispered, waiting for whatever Harry had ready for him next.

"Yeah?" Harry breathed, his nose rubbing against his again, his hands rubbing up and down against Draco's sides. "You feeling good, baby? You ready?"

" _Yes_!" Draco nodded his head eagerly, trying to focus on Harry crouched between his legs, even though he couldn't quite shake the glaze from his eyes. "Daddy, I— _yes_ , please, _I want it, please, daddy_ —Need it, daddy, please!" Draco wasn't sure if it was the weed, since he hardly ever smoked, maybe the left over tequila shots, or just _fucking Harry_ , but he was babbling and he couldn't stop and he felt as though he was going to ascend to some higher plane as Harry cooed and pressed a wet kiss to the tip of his cock. Calling Harry ' _daddy_ ' was just coming out so easy and it was heightening everything. "Please, daddy!" He cried out as Harry's fingers continue to stroke inside of him.

"Sound so sweet, pretty baby," Harry straightened up and there was a line of drool between his lips and Draco's cock, and it made his cock twitch against his stomach, jump and smear precome and Harry smile wide before wiping the back of his hand messily across his face. He reached up, and pressed a chaste kiss to Draco's slack mouth, that the blonde tried to follow but his head felt too heavy to properly lift off the pillow. Harry just smiled at him as he pulled back, and then he was reaching into the bedside table, where he had gotten the lube, and he pulled out a condom. "I don't doubt either of us are clean, baby, but we'll get tested soon so that I can fill you up properly, okay?" Harry said softly and Draco's pupils blew even wider at that implication and he nodded, trying to follow all movements even if it was hard. "Do you want that, baby?" Harry asked as he tore the corner of the edge of the condom wrapper, but his eyes were still on Draco, eyes catching every single flicker of expression on his face. Draco nodded but Harry clicked his tongue and smiled a little. "Wanna hear you say it, Dray," he prompted gently and Draco groaned lowly.

"Want...You to fill me up properly with y-your come," Draco said quietly, his cheeks burning red, his stomach twisting in a way that made his cock leak even more, his lubed hole clenching around _nothing_ because Harry was still up on two knees between his thighs as he took the condom out of the wrapper.

"That's it, pretty baby," Harry praised him sweetly, and Draco's body just...It felt so light, feather light, as though if Harry wasn't there to anchor him with calming words and soft touches he would be floating right up and off the bed. His eyes closed again, breathing coming out a little hitched as he felt Harry run a hand down his side before he was moving, repositioning himself, and then the mattress was shifting and Draco's eyes slowly opened again, everything feeling lethargic as his lips stretched in a smile. "Baby?" Harry's voice was a lot closer, so close that Draco actually felt warm breath on his nose.

"Daddy?" The word was a little slurred and Harry huffed out a small laugh before he was dropping a kiss to Draco's nose.

"You ready?" He whispered, and Draco's thighs quivered, he felt the muscles clenching and releasing as the lace of his panties was tugged against his sensitive skin and the the head of Harry's cock bumped against his hole, before sliding down between his cheeks.

"Yes, daddy," Draco promised, loving the way Harry kept checking in with him, speaking so gently.

"You're going to feel amazing around me, I know it," Harry whispered, and then one of his hands was cupping Draco's jaw while his lips were pressing against his mouth, and he was pushing inside Draco.

Harry went slow, but he didn't stop, his cock stretching Draco until he was fully seated inside his lover, and Draco wasn't sure when he started making a low, guttural noise at the back of his throat, but his brain just felt so foggy and Harry felt so good and he was still kissing Draco's mouth, even though Draco was barely able to respond to him.

Draco felt tears fall from the corners of his eyes once Harry was inside him, and thankfully Harry didn't comment, just pulled back from his lips enough that their noses were still brushing, and the thumb that was resting on his cheek moved to brush away one of the tears.

When Harry started moving, slowly thrusting inside Draco, not pulling out fully, but grinding his hips in rotating circles when he was pushed all the way back in, Draco's noises turned to whines, and his thighs clenched on either side of Harry's torso, back trying to arch of the mattress, fingers scrabbling at Harry's back, probably leaving possessive, red marks but that wasn't something he was thinking about right now.

"You're perfect," Harry whispered, nose softly bumping his, and Draco opened his watery eyes, meeting Harry's, and there was such adoration showing there that more tears began falling. Harry's expression was so soft, and he just smiled gently, giving Draco another close mouthed kiss before he began to move with more earnest. Draco's eyes widened in surprise and Harry's smile turned to something just a little darker. "That good, baby?"

" _Daddy_ ," Draco's hands grabbed at Harry's shoulders, nails digging tiny crescents into the tanned skin. "So good."

"Yeah, baby, you feel so good," Harry murmured, thrusts getting harder, cock warm and hard and unrelenting as he got harder although not much faster, and Draco's eyes rolled back, all words gone, only able to whimper out ' _unh-unh-unh'_ as he was pushed further up the bed. Harry moved himself smoothly, pushing up a little further on his knees so that there was some space between them, and then his fingers were skating lightly down Draco's chest, and more tears began to fall as his thumb pressed into the wet, weeping head of his cock, forefinger circling around. "You've been so good for me, baby. So good for daddy, pretty baby, in your pretty panties," Harry whispered and Draco's chest _shook_ with how much emotion was rushing through him, and Harry's thumb and forefinger were just massaging the head of his cock, which was leaking so steadily and Draco's body was beginning to shudder all over.

"D- _daddy_ ," he managed to stammer out.

"You going to come?" Harry asked softly, eyes watching Draco carefully, affectionately. "Going to come for daddy?"

Draco's clutched Harry tightly as he came, harder than he had in a long time, and that was saying something given the way Harry had made him come just a few weeks ago when they had fooled around for the first time.

But it was because it was different this time.

It was sweeter.

It was more intense.

It was...

"That's it, sweetheart," Harry whispered, and Draco could hear the tension in his voice, even if Harry sounded faraway, and he could feel the way his movements were getting slightly more erratic, losing the pace as he got close to his orgasm, and then he was pressing kisses to Draco's cheeks and foreheads. "You're safe, baby, let go," his daddy continued, and his voice was _so tight_ , but he was still doing his best to reassure Draco, to comfort Draco, and...

It was perfect.

He knew that his daddy came, he absently felt it and he could still feel his daddy kissing him and it was sweet and calming, and the fog in his mind made him feel as though he was floating, and the way that daddy was speaking to him—even though he didn't quite understand the words, he couldn't quite hear exactly what daddy was saying—but it was nice, it was all so nice.

He fell asleep feeling warm, his ruined panties gone, the blankets around him and his daddy's body warm and soft behind him.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he smacked his lips, winced at the fact that he had dry mouth and remembered what had happened last night.

His head turned to the side, and his stomach plummeted when he was greeted with an empty bed, very similar to how his morning had gone the other time he had woken up after a night with Draco, except it had been in Draco's bed last time.

But then he heard a crash and a yelp from the kitchen and Harry shot out of bed, grabbing for a pair of sweatpants on his desk before he was pulling open in his door, completely missing the silk blouse that was still laying over the back of the chair that was shoved in the corner of the room.

Draco was in the kitchen, ingredients out of the cupboard and a sheepish expression on his face from where he was kneeling, having accidentally tugged out about four plastic bowls and they'd tumbled out onto the ground.

"Hey," he said with an awkward smile, his cheeks red, his blonde hair adorably fluffy from sleep, and his body swamped in one of Harry's sweatshirts.

"Hi," Harry breathed.

"I thought...We could make waffles?" Draco chewed down on his bottom lip, eyes darting to the side, and Harry didn't hesitate to reassure him.

He stepped forward, holding out his hand toward Draco, and Draco's eyes widened slightly before taking Harry's hand, letting the other man help him to his feet.

"Waffles sound fucking perfect, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> So...Let me know what you think ?
> 
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)
> 
> x


End file.
